Marvel Passions
by jwhaler82
Summary: Marvel Comics crossover. A comet passes by the Earth and gives the residents of Harmony superpowers like your favorite Marvel characters. They use these powers in a battle against Alistair Crane. Rated T to be safe. Please RR. Just updated
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Passions characters nor do I own any Marvel characters. Passions is the property of James E. Reilly and NBC Productions. The Marvel characters is the property of Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.

A/N: Although I am a huge Passions fan, I do not know everything that has been going on lately. Some of the storyline in this story is my take on what's going on. Also the timeline is a little jumbled up. There will be several characters in this story who left the show not too long ago; Charity, Miguel, Hank, Charlie, etc. Paloma will be in this story, although Martin and Katherine will not be.

This is my first fanfic, hopefully not my last. I hope y'all enjoy it

* * *

Harmony, Maine 2005

In a rather ordinary house in the seaside community of Harmony, lived a not-so ordinary old woman and her infant daughter.

Tabitha was working, excitedly, over her stove. As she feverishly emptied bottles of herbs, powders and liquids into a giant stew pot, she chanted out loud.

"May the fates look down upon you and smile!" she said, cackling. Her infant daughter, Endora, who was seated in her baby seat on the kitchen table, smiled and looked like she was clapping.

"I must say, Endora," said Tabitha, "They don't write lyrics like that anymore. What a pity."

Just then, the kitchen door flew open and Tabitha's teenage friend, Kay, stormed into the house, mad as heck. The energetic redhead furiously slammed the door, kicked the waste basket and pounded on the countertop.

"I HATE CHARITY!" she screamed, "I WISH SHE WOULD DIE!"

Tabitha smiled at her young friend. "Gee, Kay, did you have a bad day?"

Kay looked up at Tabitha as she continued to fume. "You'll never guess what she's doing this weekend." Tabitha waited to hear the rest of it.

"She's going to the Pinehill Lodge with Miguel for some romantic weekend."

Tabitha gasped, "No!"

"Yeah," responded Kay, "And on top of that, Jessica said that Miguel might actually propose to her." Kay sat down at the table and began crying. "I mean, don't my feelings count for anything?"

Tabitha sat down next to her crying friend. As a practitioner of the Dark Arts, she loved to see people suffer, but not when it was someone she actually cared about. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she did have a heart. It was selective, but it was there.

Tabitha put her arm around Kay in a motherly fashion.

"There, there, sweetie," she said, softly, "I know life is unfair, but as you young people say, you still have me to kick around. And you've got Endora."

Slowly, Kay sat up and smiled. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she leaned over and hugged her witch friend.  
"Thanks, Tabitha," she said, "I feel really lucky to have you as a friend." Then, Kay turned to Endora.

"And you," she said, in baby talk, "I feel sooo lucky to know you." She lifted Endora out of her baby seat and began to cradle her. "Who's a cute little angel?"

Upon hearing the word 'angel,' Endora burst out crying. Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Kay," she said, sounding annoyed, "What have I said about the 'a' word?"

Rolling her own eyes, Kay turned back to Endora.

"Endora," Kay declared, "you're a disgusting, foul, vile demon!" Endora was smiling now. She reached up and pulled on Kay's finger.

"But you're still cute," Kay added.

Smiling, Tabitha turned back to her pot on the stove. Kay followed her, still carrying Endora.

"So whatcha making?" asked Kay, as she stared at the pasty concoction in the pot.

"This is something special," Tabitha replied, smiling. "This is for the _Mulkmer_."

"What's a Mulkmer?" Kay asked.

"Tonight is the first night of the spring season. When Jupiter rises tonight, we cover ourselves in it. It's supposed to bring us good fortune. Care to join us?"

Kay thought about it. She wasn't doing anything that night, and with everything going on she could use a little good luck.

"Okay, Tabitha, I'm in."

* * *

Later… 

Kay came back to Tabitha's house at six. After a quick dinner, Kay went into the bathroom and changed into her bathing suit. She emerged to find Tabitha wearing an old gown that looked like it was made of burlap.

"Aw, Tabitha, how come you're not wearing that one-piece I bought you?"

Tabitha chuckled. "Sweetie, at my age, you do not want to be seen in a bathing suit."

After laughing at the joke, Tabitha took the stew pot, Kay took and Endora in her baby seat, and the two went outside.

Out on the porch, there wasn't much for Kay, Tabitha and Endora to do, but stare up at the night sky. The last few nights had been cold, but it was warm tonight. It was a clear night, too. While they sat on the porch, Tabitha pointed up at the constellations and told Kay and Endora the stories behind them.

Then, at 9:45 PM, Tabitha saw Jupiter rise to its high point in the sky.

"Get ready for it, Kay!" she announced.

She and Kay reached into the pot next to them and began covering themselves the slop. Kay smeared the slop all over her face, arms and stomach. It was actually a lot more fun than she thought it would be. Tabitha rolled up her sleeves and smeared the slop on her arms, legs and face. When she had finished, Tabitha spread some of the slop on Endora's face.

Afterwards, she stood up and turned back to the small dot in the sky. "Now repeat after me, Kay;"

"We call upon the powers above and below,"

"_We call upon the powers above and below,_"

"Light begets darkness,"

"_Light begets darkness,_"

"Fire begets snow."

"_Fire begets snow. _"

"We ask the fates,"

"_We ask the fates,_"

"To give us our portion,"

"_To give us our portion,_"

"Give us our share,"

"_Give us our share,_"

"Give us our fortune."

"_Give us our fortune._"

As Kay spoke the words, she felt a force building inside of her. It could have been those chili tacos that she and Simone had had for lunch. No, she thought, it had to be from the ritual. As she shouted the last line of the chant, she felt a surge of energy rush through her body. The surge was so strong that it almost knocked her off her feet. And just as soon as it had started, it stopped.

As Kay caught her breath, she turned to Tabitha.

"So, Kay," said Tabitha, "How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly good," replied Kay, "But I think I could use a shower."

"You know where it is."

Just as Kay turned to go into the house, she noticed a small, blurry object in the sky.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the object.

Tabitha looked up at the object and gasped in astonishment. She pushed past Kay and ran into the house.

"Tabitha!" Kay called after her, "What's the matter?"

As she ran after Tabitha, Kay stopped at the door and ran back to get Endora.

Kay reentered the house and found Tabitha in her living room, pouring over a book on astrology.

"The object you saw was a comet," said Tabitha, not looking up from the book, "My pagan ancestors called it Darsam."

She looked up from the book. "I believe your modern astronomers call it Reily's Comet. It passes the planet every eighty years and is said to give unnatural powers to unsuspecting mortals."

"Is that bad?" asked Kay, nervously.

"Not really," admitted Tabitha, "It just means the next few days will be very…interesting."


	2. Jessica and Paloma

Later that evening…

At the moment, there was only one question on Jessica's mind, how did I get into this?

Earlier that night she had snuck out of the house and met up with her friend, Paloma. Paloma had told her about this new club that had opened near Harmony's business district. It was called the Basement. She also said that there would be plenty of guys there who would show them good time. That having been said, the girls hailed a cab and headed to the club.

Paloma had been right, upon their arrival, there was a line of young men who came up and asked them to dance. After dancing with three boys in a row, all of whom bought her a drink, Jessica started to get cozy with a scruffy, young man named Victor. Paloma warmed up to Victor's friend, Nick.

As the night progressed, Victor pulled the dazed Jessica down the hall to a small room with just a bed and a nightstand. Victor went and locked the door. It was at that moment that Jessica suddenly became aware of her predicament.

"Look, I don't think I can do this," stated Jessica, as Victor began bearing down on her.

"Down worry, baby," he replied, as he shoved her down on the bed, "It'll be fun."

"I've never done this before," shouted Jessica.

"First timer, eh?" Victor replied, "Well, don't worry. I start slow." With that, Victor went down on Jessica.

Jessica was scared. She had started the evening thinking she was just going out to have a good time. She knew her mother, Grace, would never approve of this kind of good time. Jessica couldn't help but think about how her mom would react when she saw her daughter, the rape victim, on the news.

As Jessica struggled to get Victor off of her, she suddenly heard a popping sound and felt a tingling feeling in her fingertips. At that moment, Victor jumped off of Jessica and howled in pain. His pants were on fire.

"Put me out! Put me out!" he shouted, as he ran around the room. There wasn't much space in the room to run around.

Jessica looked at her hands. 'Had she done that?' she thought to herself. 'If she had, how?' Seeing her opportunity to get out, Jessica ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran out.

* * *

Paloma's situation was not much better. Rather than waiting for her to get drunk, Nick grabbed Paloma by the arm and dragged her down the hall. Once he had found an empty room, he pushed Paloma in ahead of him and locked the door behind them.

"I don't want to do this!" shouted Paloma.

"Hey, senorita," laughed Nick, "You get yourself into this. You've been teasing me all night. Now, it's time to pay up!" Paloma screamed as Nick through himself at her.

Paloma wasn't sure what happened next, but a moment later, Nick laying face down on the bed behind her. It was as if he had jumped right through her. Nick turned and looked up at Paloma.

"How did you do that? he asked.

Paloma shrugged. "_Yo no se,_" she answered, "But I'm going to do it again." She turned and ran through the closed door. Nick chased after her, and discovered that he did not share Paloma's new ability to phase through solid objects. ;-)

* * *

In the hall, Paloma caught up with Jessica.

"I think it's time to go," stated Jessica.

"_Si, si_!" agreed Paloma. The two friends ran for the door.

As they ran through the dance room, the girls were slowed down by the enormous crowd of patrons who were just here for fun. As they pushed through the crowd, Nick and Victor (who had finally put his pants out) entered the room.

"Stop them!" Nick shouted, pointing to the girls, "Don't let them get away!"

The girls noticed a group of very, large men ganging up on them. They suddenly found themselves boxed in at the wall. They looked over their shoulders to see the door, just out of reach.

"What'll we do now, Jessica?" asked Paloma, who was obviously more frightened than ever.

Jessica looked down at her hands and smiled. "Things are about to heat up."

Jessica raised her hands and shouted "Flame on!" Nothing happened. Jessica looked nervously at her hands. She'd have to try something else.

"Power up!" Still nothing. The crowd was beginning to laugh.

"Light me! Incendio! Alakazam?" The crowd was now laughing, uncontrollably.

"Now, get'em!" came Victor's voice from in the crowd. As the crowd moved in on the girls, Paloma spoke up.

"I have one idea," she said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed herself through the wall. Jessica and the rest of the crowd watched in amazement.

As Jessica turned back to the crowd, wondering what she would do next, Paloma reached through the wall and pulled Jessica through.

* * *

When they reached the street, Jessica and Paloma started running. As they turned the corner, Jessica bumped into a young man and was knocked down. As she got to her feet, she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Jessica?" said the voice.

"Reese?" replied Jessica.

The young man came into the light. Sure enough, he was Jessica's ex-boyfriend, Reese Durkee. The only different thing about him was that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"What're you doing here?" He glanced at Paloma. "And who's your friend?"

"There you go again," argued Jessica, "This is why I dumped you in the first place!"

She leaned over to Paloma and explained. "Reese and I dated for a while. Then, last year, I caught him in bed with my cousin Charity, Miguel's girlfriend. I was not happy, and neither was Miguel. I dumped him. Miguel tried to kill him."

Paloma shot an evil glare at Reese. "_Cerdo!_" she sneered. Reese ignored her.

"You two weren't down in the Basement, were you?" he asked. "That place has a bad rep. Maybe I should take you two home."

"_Si, gracias!_" shouted Paloma. She may have thought little of Reese, but at the moment, she just wanted to get out of this part of town.

"No, thanks!" insisted Jessica, "I'll just walk."

As Jessica turned to walk away, Reese raised his hand and fired a webline in her direction. As the line wrapped around Jessica's waist, he gave it a tug, pulling Jessica back over.

"Sorry, Jess," he stated, "But contrary to what everyone may think, I still worry about you."

Just then, the crowd from the Basement caught up with them.

"There they are!" came Nick's voice.

"You'd better climb on," said Reese, turning to Paloma. Without arguing, Paloma climbed on to Reese's back.

"And hang on!" he added.

With that, Reese leapt into the air. The terrified girls screamed as they soared almost fifty-feet into the air. Then, Reese raised his hand and shot a webline that stuck to a nearby building. He began swinging from the webline, shooting another one when the previous line reached its limit.

"We lost 'em," sighed Nick, as they watched the girls fly off with their webslinging friend. He turned back to Victor and noticed the huge burn on his pants. "What happened to you?" he laughed.

"Reese," Jessica muttered, nervously, "When did you start doing this? You didn't do this when we were dating."

"It started earlier this evening," replied Reese, "I realized my glasses made my eyesight worse, I have superhuman strength, I can cling to most surfaces, I have a kind of super-sense that tells me when something's coming and I can shoot my weblines. I had to run in front of a car to find out about my leaping ability." Reese laughed to himself. "Boy, that driver was really surprised!"

'In some ways,' Jessica thought, 'I wish that car had hit you.'

* * *

Reese had dropped Paloma off at her house. As he and Jessica took off again, Reese turned to her and smiled.

"The sooner we get back to my house the better," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I have a confession to make," Reese said, "I've been a wreck since we broke up."

"Maybe Charity has time to listen!"

"I don't want to be with Charity. I want to be with you."

"I see," replied Jessica, "So how do you explain being in bed with my cousin."

"I can't yet," answered Reese, "But give me an hour and I'll think of something convincing."

"Just shut up." The two finished the trip in silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the Bennetts' house, Reese took Jessica up to the window in front of her room.

"Don't call me," she stated.

Reese smiled. "Fair enough. Just don't go down to the Basement again." With that, Reese shot another webline and flew away. Rolling her eyes, Jessica climbed in through the window.


	3. It starts

A/N: Since the Lopez-Fitzgeralds are Latino, anything in _italics_ is _Spanish_.

Lopez-Fitzgerald House, Next Morning

* * *

The kitchen at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house was bustling with activity. Pilar was kneading dough to make her special pandulce. Breakfast was an important part of the day for her. She always preferred a hot breakfast over breakfast bars and energy drinks, and she never allowed her children to start the day without one. As she kneaded the dough, she added a pinch of cinnamon. Her son, Luis, was working over the stove trying not to burn the bacon and eggs. Paloma was sitting at the table reading her favorite book and drinking a mug of her mother's hot chocolate. She was still a little tired from getting in late last night. Paloma preferred coffee, although her mother insisted she was too young. Today, however, she just hoped her mother didn't ask about last night. But if she asked, Paloma would just tell her the truth; killer bees. 

"Paloma," said Pilar.

"Killer Bees!" Paloma reacted.

"_Perdon?_" said Pilar, confused.

"I'm sorry," replied Paloma, nervously, "What is it?"

"Could you come over here and finish kneading the bread? I'm going to check to see if Miguel is almost ready."

"Sure, _Mama_." Paloma got up and continued knead the dough on the countertop as Pilar went upstairs to see if Miguel was packed for his little trip. As she approached Miguel's room, she knocked on the door.

"It's open," came Miguel's voice through the door. Immediately, Pilar's motherly intuition kicked in. From the sound of his voice, Miguel sounded like he was sick. She opened the door and found her youngest son hunched over his suitcase. He looked sick, too.  
"_Mi hijo!_" cried Pilar. She ran over and felt his forehand. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried, "You're burning up! I'll go call Dr. Russell!"

As she started to run from the room, Miguel, slowly, raised his head.

"_Mama!_" he called. Pilar turned back to face him. Miguel groaned in pain and suddenly…BANG!

His whole body burst into flames.

Luis and Paloma heard their mother screaming as she came charging down the stairs.

"_Dios mio!_" she screamed. As Pilar ran past them, Luis and Paloma looked up the stairs and saw their flaming brother coming down the stairs. They screamed and got out of his way.

"We need water!" exclaimed Luis. He ran back into the kitchen. Paloma ran through the wall and came back through the front door with the garden hose. She turned it on, but the water pressure sent Paloma flying back.

Luis reentered the room with a pitcher of water and watched as Paloma sprayed her mother's antique figurines off the mantle. Dropping the pitcher, Luis ran over to her and helped her redirect the hose at Miguel.

Once Miguel had been put out, the Luis took the hose from Paloma and turned it off. They were all surprised that Miguel had not been burned. Pilar approached her son.

"Miguel?" she stated.

Miguel looked up at her. He, suddenly, looked much better.

"So, _Mama_," he said, smiling, "Is there any pandulce?"

Luis glanced over at Paloma.

"By the way," he said, curiously, "Did I just see you run through the wall?"

Paloma looked embarrassed. Her cover was blown.

* * *

Pilar had never seen the hospital so crowded. It was pandemonium. As she and her family walked down the hall to the waiting room, Pilar overheard one of the doctors talking to an intern. 

"This is crazy. One of my patients can start earthquakes with his mind and another girl can shoot lights from her body. Is this a sign of the apocalypse? Cuz' if it is, I'm going back to church right now!"

Although it made her feel good to hear that the doctor was turning to God for answers, it worried her that this was happening all over town.

As the Lopez-Fitzgeralds sat in the waiting room, Pilar saw her friend, Dr. Eve Russell, hurry past. 'Maybe Eve has an idea of what's going on,' she thought to herself.

"Eve!" she called, hurrying after her friend.

"Hey, Pilar," Eve smiled, looking up from her file folder.

"Eve, what's going on?" continued Pilar. "My son burst into flames a while ago, my daughter can walk through walls, and I heard a doctor say this was happening all over town."

Eve closed her folder and lead Pilar into her office.

"It stared this morning," Eve began, "People have been coming in since eight o'clock, all of them having developed some sort of supernatural powers. The hospital director has called in every doctor, nurse and medic, that was available, and we are still short-handed.

One of the strangest cases I've seen all morning was a little boy who made a clown appear out of thin air. Actually, it was kinda funny."

"Do you know what's causing it?" asked Pilar.

Eve shook her head. "But I have a theory." She turned on a monitor on her desk. On it, was a CG cutaway of a person's brain. Eve pointed to a spot on the screen that was glowing.

"This was taken from one of my last patients," said stated, "See this spike?" Pilar nodded. "The spot I'm pointing to is a part of the brain that is almost useless. It's right above part of the brain used for memory. The spike you're seeing means that something is going on in that part of the brain, and it's been in present in every one of my patients, which means that whatever's happening, this is the source."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is there a name for this?" Pilar finally said.

"Well," Eve said, as she turned off the monitor, "I believe the proper medical term would be 'bizarre.' We don't know what's causing it, but I called Julian and asked him to check on things like air pollution and water contamination. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

* * *

Outside in the waiting room, Miguel and Paloma were now joined by their friends, Chad, Whitney and Simone. They were showing off their new powers. Miguel set his arm on fire, and Chad turned his arm into steel. 

"Sweet!" exclaimed Miguel.

Chad nodded. "Let's see what the New York Jets think of me now."

"What can you do, Whitney?" asked Paloma.

"Something incredible," Whitney replied, smiling, "Just watch!"

Whitney closed her eyes and, after a few minutes, the gang felt a gentle breeze rush down the hallway. Whitney stopped it after a few more minutes.

"Wow," exclaimed Paloma, "You can control the wind?"

Whitney smiled. "Actually, I think I can control any kind of weather." Paloma was clearly impressed.

"You wanna see something impressive?" announced Simone. Simone raised her hands and began shooting small sparks from them. Then the sparks began to pop and crackle like little fireworks. The gang applauded.

"So, what do you plan to do with those new powers?" asked Miguel.

Simone shrugged. "Maybe I can be the mascot at the Fourth of July picnic." Everybody laughed.

Just then, Theresa, the other Lopez-Fitzgerald, came into the waiting room with her boyfriend, Fox. She was carrying a dog with her.

"We came as soon as we heard!" said Theresa. "Miguel, are you okay."

"No sweat, sis," replied Miguel, "I'm doing great!"

"Where'd you find the dog?" asked Whitney.

"We found it near the house," answered Fox.

"He's a cute little fella," replied Whitney.

"Thank you," said the dog.

The gang jumped back in shock.

"Your dog is talking!" exclaimed Simone.

Theresa and Fox laughed. "We know," said Theresa, "He's a special dog."

Just then, the dog started to morph into a little boy. It was Theresa's son, Little Ethan. Once he had transformed, Theresa put him down. Little Ethan ran over to the toy box in the corner.

"We found him like that this morning," said Fox, as he and Theresa turned back to the gang. "Theresa went to wake him and she found a bunny in his bed. It was strange, but Theresa said he was still a little cutie. He said he didn't want to be cute and after Theresa left the room, I suggested he turn into a hyena. He thought that was cool."

"Of course," he glanced at Theresa, "She told me not to encourage him."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Look, Little Ethan is still my son. I want to be the one who decides what's best for him."

Fox laughed and shook his head. "Anyway, check this out!"

He pointed to a cup of coffee on the table. Suddenly, a beam shot from his finger and froze the drink. The gang was amazed. Whitney picked up the cup and turned it over. The coffee was frozen solid and stuck inside.

"I was drinking that, Fox!" complained Whitney.

Fox looked embarrassed. "Sorry, Whitney."

"I'll go down the cafeteria and get you a fresh cup, Whitney," replied Theresa. She headed off down the hall.

Just then, Miguel glanced over his shoulder and saw Charity enter the waiting room with her uncle, Sam Bennett. She was wrapped in a blanket and looked like she had the chills.

"Charity?" Miguel got up and ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," replied Charity, reassuringly. Yet from the sound of her chattering teeth, Miguel knew something was wrong. He helped her into a seat.

"Alright, sweetie," said Sam, "I gonna go sign us in." Charity nodded and Sam left. Charity turned back to the others and began her story.

"When I g-got up this m-m-morning, I felt c-c-cold all over. Aunt Grace sugg-g-gested a hot breakfast to warm me up, but I just felt colder afterwards. Then, Unc-cle Sam decided to bring me here." She turned to Miguel. "Sorry about our weekend getaway."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "All I care about is if you're okay."

"So do you have any powers?" asked Paloma, excitedly.

"Powers?" asked Charity, confused.

Paloma continued. "We've all been getting superpowers. That's why we are all here. Miguel can set himself on fire, Whitney controls the weather, Chad can turn into metal, and I can walk through walls."

Charity thought about it for a moment. "Well, s-since I'm starting to freeze, maybe I have ice powers."

Fox groaned. "Ah, man! I thought I was the ice-man!" the gang laughed.

"Oh, by the way," Charity added, "Could someone pass me a…" As Charity pointed to the magazine rack, an issue of People levitated off the shelf and drifted over to her outstretched hand. The gang few quiet. Even Charity took a moment to wonder what was going on.

"Guess you're not the Ice Princess, after all," said Fox, jokingly.

* * *

"Well, I say," said Alistair, as he smoked his cigar, "This is quite original." Alistair Crane was one of the most powerful men in the world, and **the** most powerful man in Harmony. At the moment, he was attending to his favorite hobby, spying. From the monitors in his office, he watched several locations around Harmony, including the hospital, the Basement and several of the homes in Harmony. He watched as many of the town residents demonstrating their new powers. 

"If I had people like this working for me, I'd be unstoppable." He chuckled.

As he made his way back to his desk, he set his cigar in the ashtray, and pressed the button for the intercom.

"Ms. Davis," he said into the intercom, "Could you come in her please."

A moment later, Alistair's office door was broken down, and his new secretary, Valerie Davis, entered the room.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Crane," she said, apologetically, "It's these new powers. I'm having the hardest time controling them. You can take it out of my pay."

Alistair laughed, as he sat down. "Don't worry about it. I was thinking about remodeling anyway. Look, take a note please." Valerie began jotting down a note. "I want you to put out a call for superhuman thugs and ruffians from all over town. I'm going to do a little recruiting. Also, could you get Beth Wallace, Liz Sandbourne, and Rebecca Hotchkiss on the phone, and tell them I have a proposition for them. Their talents may be quite useful right about now."

"Consider it done, sir," replied Valerie, as she finished taking notes. She walked out.

"This will be a day long remembered," said Alistair, as he opened the bottom drawer. Inside was a steel mask. He took the mask from drawer and put it on.


	4. Theresa the Homewrecker

As Theresa made her way down to the hospital cafeteria, she stopped and glanced into an open doorway. Inside, she saw her friend, Ethan Winthrop. He was with his wife, Gwen. Theresa never really cared for her.

At the moment, Theresa was shocked by what she saw. Ethan had a bandage covering his eyes. In one arm, he was carrying a cane. He was using the other hand to hold on to Gwen, who was guiding him into a chair.

"Ethan!" exclaimed Theresa, as she burst into the room.

"Hello, Theresa," said Gwen, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, you," Theresa snapped back. "Ethan, are you alright?"

"Listen, Theresa," said Gwen, as she approached Theresa, "Ethan's had a terrible accident. He's gone blind, and the last thing he needs right now is you jinxing him. So, just go away."

"Gwen, Theresa," Ethan shouted, raising his cane at them. He was clearly annoyed by their bickering. "Do I have to separate you two? You're both grown women, now start acting like it!" Ethan turned back to Theresa. "I'm a lot better than I look." He chuckled. "A group of us were out by the park, protesting Alistair's new project. He's purchased half of the park and is going to build over it. I don't know what he's building, it could be a coffee shop, a car dealership, or it could even be a casino. I know the last one doesn't make much sense, but it's not easy to figure out what Alistair Crane's thinking.

"Anyway, after being told to get out the private property for the umpteenth time, there was an explosion. We don't know what caused it, but the good thing is that no one was seriously hurt. I just remember seeing the flash of the blast, being blown off my feet, and everything going dark."

"Oh, Ethan," replied Theresa, nervously. Ethan could hear the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "The doctors said it's temporary. I'll be seeing again in no time." He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Ethan," continued Theresa, "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm behind you 100 percent."

"That's what I'm here for!" said Gwen, angrily.

"Ethan loves me!" Theresa snapped back.

"No, he loves me. I'm his wife!"

"Well, I'm his soul mate!"

Just then, Ethan swung his cane between the two young women.

"I meant what I said about separating you two!" he shouted, forcefully. The room fell silent.

"Theresa," Ethan continued, "I appreciate your support. It means a lot right now. But I think you should leave before someone gets hurt."

Theresa nodded. She shot one last icy glare at Gwen and then left the room.

"Ethan," Gwen wailed, "Why do you let her talk to you like that?"

"Like what?" Ethan replied, sounding confused.

"You are letting Theresa walk all over you. How can you not see it?"

"Well, I can see much of anything right now." Gwen didn't seem to think that Ethan's joke was that funny.

"I'm serious, Ethan. She is like a black cat. Every time she crosses our path, something terrible always happens to us. She's trying to steal you away from me. I'm trying to protect what we have."

"Gwen!" shouted Ethan. Gwen finally stopped talking. Ethan got up from his chair and slowly made his way over to her.

"Theresa will not come between us," he stated, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I think you believe Theresa's dangerous is because you want to believe that. You know I love you, right?" He leaned in and kissed Gwen. Gwen smiled.

"I do now," she replied. She glanced down at her watch.

"I have to go meet with my mother, now. But I'll be back later to take you home."

Ethan smiled as he sat back down. "I'll be right here waiting for you," he replied.

After one last good-bye kiss, Gwen left the room.

Ethan watched Gwen as she left the room. He hadn't told her, but he was starting to develop a sort of hypersense that allowed him to see sound waves bouncing off of certain objects. He watched the silhouette of his wife walk out the door and down the hall. He then began practicing with his cane. He began twirling it like a baton.

As Gwen made her way down the hall, she listened to music playing over the radio. It was Pretty Woman. As she hummed along to it, she felt a kind of energy building inside of her. Igniting her middle and pointer fingers, Gwen reached out and drew a heart in midair. Inside the heart, she wrote "Gwen + Ethan." The glowing valentine hovered in its place for several seconds. Gwen stared at it until it had completely faded.

"Theresa," she said to herself, "I swear, with every fiber of my being, you will never come between me and my husband."

There was a relatively long line in the cafeteria, but Theresa finally managed to get a cup of coffee for Whitney.

"That'll be $4.50," said the young man at the register. As Theresa handed him the money, the man reacted, "Whoa! Who does your nails?"

Theresa looked at her fingers and gaped in shock. In place of her usual fingernails was a set of small, pointed nails that resembled cat claws.

As she walked away with her coffee, Theresa pulled a pair of gloves from her purse and put them on. She made her way back down the hall as if nothing was wrong.


	5. New Information

Eve sat in her little office, shuffling papers around. It was a tiring being one of the most experienced doctors in Harmony. People were always coming to her with their problems. Sometimes, she just wanted to…

Eve let out a small scream that blew some of the papers off her desk. She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Still, whenever she managed to save a life, she felt a warm tingle inside of her that told her that told her she was making a difference.

Just then, the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Eve," came Julian's familiar voice on the other end. She smiled.

"Hi, Julian," she responded.

"Are you alright?" Julian asked, "You sound exhausted!"

"That's the price you pay for becoming a doctor," Eve answered, "People bring you their problems and you try to help them as best as you can."

"Well, that sounds like a dreadful way to spend your life!" exclaimed Julian, harshly.

Eve was surprised. He hadn't talked like this in a long time. Before she could speak, she heard Julian chuckle over the phone.

"I was only kidding!" said Julian warmly. Eve smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"I actually had a reason."

* * *

In his office at the Crane Manor, Julian was presently lounging back in his chair as he spoke to Eve over the phone. As he talked, he levitated a small pile of paper clips on his desk and spun them in a circle over his head. 

"I just got a call from the adoption agency," he continued, "He said that he had found some new information about our son and he's going to e-mail it to me sometime today."

* * *

On the other end of the line, Eve was getting very excited. 

"We're actually going to find out where our son is!" she exclaimed.

"So, when should I come over to the hospital?" Julian asked.

The excited look on Eve's face slowly faded.

"I'm sorry, Julian," she answered, "I'm going to have my hands full a day today."

"Very well," Julian replied, understandingly, "Tomorrow then."

"How does six sound?"

"That's fine with me."

"And was should me somewhere private. I just don't want TC to know about this right now."

Julian nodded. "I understand. And we can't meet here." He lowered the phone and called out, "The walls have ears!" He put the phone back up to his ear.

"I'll meet you at Father's construction site. It's not the first place I would prefer, but once the workers leave, we'll have some privacy."

"Terrific!"

"Very well, Eve. Then I'll meet you tomorrow at six at the construction site."

"I can't wait."

* * *

After Julian hung up with Eve, he turned to his computer and checked his e-mail. He scrolled through the messages, until he found the one from the agency. He was just about to print it out, when he noticed a suspicious-looking message in the outgoing bin labeled, 'Calling All Super Thugs." 

"What are you up to now, Father?" asked Julian, as he went to open the message.

Before he could open it, there was a knock on the door.

Julian closed the e-mail account and turned to the door. "Enter!"

The door opened and Julian's new secretary, a young woman by the name of Dana, walked in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," Dana said, timidly, "But you're needed downstairs. Something about Mrs. Crane and the incompetence of the staff."

Julian groaned. Rebecca was always complaining about something. She was the queen of 'making something out of nothing.'

"I'm on my way," he said. He got up from his desk and followed Dana out.

* * *

As Eve hung up with Julian, the PA system came on. 

"Paging Dr. Russell!" came the voice over the loudspeaker, "Paging Dr. Russell to ICU!" Eve turned back to the mess on her desk.

"I'll be back to deal with you, later," she stated, and got up to leave the office.

As she came out of the office, Eve bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, politely. When Eve saw who she had bumped into, she frowned. It was her evil sister, Liz Sanbourne.

"I forgive you, sister dear," said Liz, giving Eve the evil smirk she had become all too familiar with.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked. By the sound of her voice, it was clear that Eve was annoyed by Liz's presence.

"Can't a girl stop by to say 'hi' to her sister who she loves so much?" Liz replied, trying to sound innocent. The annoyed look on Eve's face didn't go away.

"If you're looking for TC," Eve stated, "He's not here! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm needed in the ICU."

As Eve walked away, Liz smiled, smugly. She had been listening to most of Eve's conversation with Julian.

"So, Eve, you and Julian had a child together. Poor TC will be crushed when he finds out. And I'll be there to comfort him. TC will be mine, and my dear sweet sister will be ruined."

"Hey, lady!" Liz was spooked by a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a young candy striper with a cart of medical supplies.

"Do you mind moving?" shouted the girl, "You're blocking the door. Dr. Russell is gonna need this stuff." Liz moved, allowing the girl to enter the office.

"Miss, I was wondering, you know Dr. Russell is a vicious, manipulating, self-centered witch, don't you?" Liz said, as the girl came out of the office.

The girl looked back at Liz and smirked. "You must be the evil sister that Dr. Russell's told everyone about," she said, closing the door behind her. "For your information, Dr. Russell is a saint, and she's saved a lot of lives here. She helped my mom when she was in a car accident. And just last year, when we thought my baby brother was going to die, she saved him, too. Can you say the same?" Liz frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I feel so lucky to be working with her. If I pay attention to her, I could be saving lives here, too."

As the girl turned to walk away, she stopped and looked back at Liz.

"By the way," she said, "You might want to do something about that eye liner. You look kinda trampy." The girl chuckled as she walked off.

"I hate my sister," Liz muttered. Small sparks of electricity began jumping across her clenched fist.

Just then, Liz felt her pager buzzing. She looked surprised when she saw who it was from.

"Alistair Crane's office?" she exclaimed, "Why is Alistair Crane paging me? And, more importantly, do I dare answer?"

Liz left to find a telephone.


	6. The Wallace House

Next morning…

Beth Wallace was sitting in front of the vanity mirror in her room. She frowned, evilly, as Sheridan Crane stared back at her.

"Oh, I'm hideous!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes, tightly.

When Beth opened her eyes again, she smiled. Luis was staring back at her.

* * *

A few nights ago, Beth was doing some sketching; a hobby she had given up after high school. She had just put the finishing touches on one of her masterpieces, a sketch of Sheridan being hit by a bus. She had called it, "Blonde Roadkill." 

Now, she began work on what she considered to be her dream project, a sketch of Luis as James Bond. She would call it "Bond, Luis Bond." As she sketched, she thought about his hazel eyes, his strong chin and strong arms, and his shock of black hair. Although she told everyone that she and Luis were in love, she constantly told herself that between her and Luis, it was purely physical.

As Beth fantasized, she glanced to her left and saw Luis, staring back at her. Surprised, Beth quickly tried to hide her sketchbook and pencils.

"Luis!" she exclaimed, "What're you doing here?" She paused for a moment. Why did she hear Luis's voice when she spoke? She looked back at Luis. To her surprise, she was looking at a mirror. Somehow, she had changed into Luis. When she moved, Luis moved. When she talked, she heard Luis's voice.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three," she heard Luis announce. She smiled and began singing…

_One day, Sheridan will die,_

_Doo Dah, Doo Dah,_

_Then Luis will be all mine,_

_O Doo Dah Day!_

As Beth continued admiring herself in the mirror, she started to wonder "How am I supposed to change back?"

Just then, her body started to change back into the familiar she-devil image she was now known for. Beth gave a sigh of relief.

Then yesterday, Beth had gotten a call from Alistair Crane's office. Apparently, Alistair had a proposition for Beth. She was to come to his office tomorrow at 9:30 AM. As cryptic as it was, the whole thing seemed interesting to her.

"I'll be there," she answered, and she hung up the phone.

* * *

At the moment, Beth was in the form of Alistair Crane himself. As she grinned, evilly, she heard the hall clock chiming 8:30. Realizing how much time she had before her meeting with Alistair, Beth, quickly, got dressed and bolted down the stairs. 

As she stepped off the last step, Beth tripped over a bundle of wires and crashed in the coat rack. As she got to her feet, she stared, angrily, at the orangutan in the nurse's uniform, tinkering with a huge pile of parts and wires that were littered all around the room.

"Mother!" she bellowed. Not long after, an old woman hobbled into the room. In one hand, Enda Wallace was clasping the end of a walker, and in the other, a bottle of gin.

"What, Bethy?" muttered Edna, as she took another swig of the gin.

"Tell that stupid monkey of yours to clean up her mess," shouted Beth, "I almost tripped." The orangutan turned to Beth and howled, angrily.

Edna lowered the bottle from her mouth, and after several seconds, she let out an enormous belch, accompanied by a huge fireball from her mouth. Beth jumped back to avoid being burned.

"Don't be insulting Precious!" thundered Edna, "These last few days, she's been learning at a phenomenal rate. Her inventions are probably going to make us all rich."

Precious nodded, contently. Then she turned back to the chrome dome in the center of the room and continued tinkering with it.

Finally, once she had finished welding, bolting and uploading, Precious gave the dome a slap. A hologram of Luis began projecting itself through the hole in the top of the dome. Both Edna and Precious applauded.

"Wow," muttered Beth, "What is it?"

"It's Precious's first great invention!" Edna announced, proudly, "It's a holographic projector."

Beth smiled. "I'm somewhat impressed." She glanced at her watch.

"I have to be somewhere in half an hour. Could you guys at least clean up this mess? The police might be by and this whole mess might look kinda suspicious."

With that, Beth ran out the door. Edna turned back to Precious and raised her bottle.

"Here's to success!" she said, as she took another swig of gin.

Precious applauded as Edna let out another flaming belch.


	7. Alistair's Shady Plan

Crane Manor  
9:25 AM

* * *

Beth followed Valerie to the lounge, where she found Rebecca and Liz were already waiting. She sat herself down on the couch next to Rebecca. 

"I'll go let Mr. Crane know you're here, ladies," said Valerie, and she left.

"Liz, Rebecca," Beth said, nodding to the two ladies.

"Beth," Liz nodded back.

"Does anybody know why we're here?" Rebecca asked in a whiny voice. "Gwen and I have a hair appointment at eleven, and I don't want to be late."

Liz shook her head. "We know as much as you know. Personally, I don't now if I'm comfortable with making a deal with Alistair Crane, but he did say he would make it worth our whiles."

Just then, Valerie reentered the room.

"Ladies," she announced, "Mr. Crane will see you now. Please follow me."

They followed Valerie down the hall to the last door on the left. Once they got there, Valerie shooed them inside.

"Good luck!" she chuckled, as she closed the office door behind her. The trio all felt a nervous chill.

Seated behind Alistair's desk, in a chair facing the wall, was a figure in a green cloak. He chuckled as he heard the door close.

"Good morning, ladies," said the figure.

"M-mister Crane?" asked Liz, nervously.

The figure turned to face them. "In the flesh!" he announced.

The women gasped in terror. Rebecca cowered behind Beth and Liz. In addition to the green cloak, the figure was covered from head to foot in steel plating.

"Aww, don't be afraid, ladies," came Alistair's reassuring voice, "It's still me, loveable, huggable, Alistair Crane. And while we're at it, call me Alistair. After all, we're all friends here."

Rebecca, nervously, poked her head out from behind the others. "Alistair?" she muttered, "What happened? Did you turn into some kind of robot monster?" Everyone turned and stared at Rebecca. 'What a dumb question?' Liz thought to herself.

Alistair rolled his eyes. "It's a suit, Rebecca." He took his mask off. "Look. See? It's still me underneath." He put the mask back on.

"Alright, ladies," Alistair continued, "We've wasted enough time on formalities. If you would all sit down, I'll get right to the point." The ladies sat down on the couch in the corner, and Alistair began. "It's come to my attention (please don't ask how) that each of you has developed some sort of superhuman ability. Liz, you seem to be able to manipulate electricity, light…and most other forms of energy."

"That's right!" Liz smiled. Everyone watched as Liz raised her hands and made small electrical sparks jump between her fingertips.

"Beth," said Alistair, turning to Beth, "You seem to be able to morph into other people."

"Yep!" replied Beth. Beth then turned herself into Liz, then Rebecca, and then Alistair in his armor. As she changed back into herself, Alistair turned to Rebecca.

"And Rebecca, you seem to have developed the ability to read minds."

"Indeed," Rebecca stated, "But I can also make people do what I want." She turned to Beth and Liz. Immediately, the two shot up from their seats and began singing:

_I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout.  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout.  
When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout  
Tip me over  
Pour me out._

Liz and Beth sat back down. They both shot an annoyed look at Rebecca.

"How Rebecca wound up with strong mental powers I'll never know," Alistair muttered to himself.

"So, Alistair," said Beth, "Do you have any special powers?"

Alistair smiled from behind his mask. "As long as I wear this suit, I have enhanced strength, I can throw energy blasts, and I'm impervious to harm. Even Ms. Davis has developed enhanced strength and the unique ability to fly.

"I'm in the process of assembling a team of super humans to work for me. I'm wondering if you three would be interested in taking a position with authority."

All three ladies' eyes widened in amazement.

"You want us to head your little band of weirdos?" exclaimed Rebecca. Alistair nodded. "You're all leaders and masterminds. I think you'll all do well in these positions."

"Wait!" Liz interrupted, "What's in this for us?"

"Oh, don't worry, I can pay you all," said Alistair. Liz nodded, but she looked far from satisfied.

"I can also help you ruin your sister's life and help you get TC." Liz's face lit up. Alistair turned to Beth. "I can help you get Luis and little Marty." Beth squealed, excitedly. Alistair, finally, turned to Rebecca. "And I can help you keep my twit of a son, Julian, away from his precious Eve." Rebecca smiled from ear to ear, making a very blonde face.

"Alistair," Beth said, standing up proudly, "Sign us up!"

Alistair smiled and shook hands with each the ladies. "Welcome aboard, ladies."

Just then, Alistair glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read 10:00.

"I know I got you ladies out of bed pretty early to meet with you this morning. I'm sure it would be rude of me not to treat you all to some breakfast before you leave." The ladies accepted and followed Alistair to the kitchen.


	8. Sheridan

Crane Cottage  
3 PM

* * *

Sheridan Crane sat on the couch, quietly sipping her tea. She had not been sitting, idly, for the past hour. In fact, she had been trying to hone her new powers. A few nights ago, she'd discovered that she possessed telekinetic and telepathic abilities. Right now, she was, telepathically, juggling five balls in midair and was making a violin play. 

For a minute, she paused, and looked at the two pictures on the coffee table. One was of her and Luis. The other was of her son, Marty, who everybody thought was Beth's son. This had been the cause of a lot of grief for Sheridan. She had spent countless nights up at the cottage, eating several gallons of chocolate swirl ice cream. It was a miracle she hadn't gotten fat.

"Marty," she said to the picture, "One day, I'll get you back, and we'll all be a family, and Mommy will stop gorging on junk food."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sheridan rushed to answer it.

It was Luis. Sheridan had called him earlier and asked him to come over. Her husband, Antonio, was out of town and would be back until later. So it got kinda lonely for Sheridan.

"I'm glad you got here so fast," she said, throwing her arms around Luis.

"Anything for you, Sheridan," replied Luis. Behind her back, Luis rolled his eyes in frustration.

After inviting him in, Sheridan offered Luis some tea. As Luis sipped his tea, he noticed the pictures on the table.

"Are you still going on about Marty be our son?" he asked. Sheridan just stared at him. "Look, you have to let it go. All the evidence is conclusive; Marty is me and Beth's son. That's all!"

"Look, my father had his hands on most of that evidence at one point or another. Someday soon, I'll prove to you, Marty is our son." Rolling his eyes, Luis tried to change the subject.

"So, I hear you can move thing with your mind."

Sheridan smiled and nodded. "Here, let me show you." Once again, Sheridan levitated the balls off the table and made them move again.

"Whoa," exclaimed Luis, "That's amazing!" Sheridan set the balls back down. "I can also read minds."

"Even more amazing," exclaimed Luis. "Can you read my mind?"

Sheridan closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she replied, "You think Dr Phil is a crackpot."

"That's right," answered Luis.

Sheridan chuckled. "You would think that, Beth."

Luis spit up his and gave a slight chuckle. "Did you hear what you just said?" he asked, "You just called me Beth. Do I look like Beth to you?"

Sheridan smiled. "No, you don't," she said, as she put her tea down. Turning back to Luis, she raised her hand at him. Suddenly, Luis was blasted against the wall by some unseen force. His feet were a good three feet off the floor.

As Sheridan got up and walked over to him, she kept her hand pointed at him. The force holding him down seemed to be increasing.

She continued, "But there's a vibe coming off of you that I'd recognize from a mile away." A look of intense hatred was forming on her face.

Connecting with Luis' mind, she caused him to change back into Beth Wallace.

"When did you figure out it was me, blondie?" Beth snapped.

Sheridan pointed to the wall across the room. Beth was suddenly thrown at that wall. As Sheridan turned Beth around to face her, she answered, "I knew the second I let you in. I thought I'd humor you for a little bit."

Sheridan lowered her hand, and Beth dropped to the floor. As she got to her feet, Beth tried charging at Sheridan. Sheridan raised her hand again, causing Beth to hover again.

"See?" said Sheridan, "I'm humoring you." She began spinning Beth in midair. She spun her for almost a minute. When she finally stopped her, Beth looked like she was really to hurl.

"You know something, Beth? I've always been afraid of you." Sheridan threw Beth against the ceiling. "I can't imagine why anymore." She dropped Beth onto the floor. She then began bouncing Beth back and forth from the ceiling to the floor. After several minutes, Beth (who was pinned to the ceiling at the moment) shouted down, "This isn't right! I should be kicking your butt, Sheridan!"

Sheridan laughed, "Funny how things don't always work out as we planned, isn't it?"

Suddenly, Sheridan was overwhelmed by a sudden bolt of psychic energy. She grabbed her forehead, screamed in pain and, finally, passed out on the floor.

Beth sighed with relief. "I was worried she was going to kill me," she thought. But just then, she realized, 'if Sheridan's unconscious on the floor, who's holding me up?"

She screamed as she floor, face first, onto the floor.

As Beth got to her feet, she saw Rebecca, standing in the doorway. She was wearing a white dress and a white cape. She had used her new psychic powers to knock out Sheridan.

"Well, you sure took your time!" Beth shouted, "She was about to kill me!"

"Sorry," Rebecca replied, "But I saw the cutest outfit on the Home Shopping Network. I just had to buy it, and if you saw it, which you probably will in a few days, you'd agree with me."

"Whatever! Let's just get her back in the limo and get her back to the mansion like Alistair wanted."

Wrapping Sheridan's body up in a blanket, Rebecca's limo driver helped Beth carry her to the trunk of the limo. Then, they got back in the limo and drove away.


	9. Evil Kay

1 hour later…

Tabitha was in the kitchen, trying to feed Endora her strained beets.

"Yucky!" muttered Endora, pushing the spoon away.

"You have to eat, Endora," argued Tabitha, "You're a growing witch. You need all the nourishment you can get. And besides…" Tabitha ate a scoop of beets. The second the beets entered her mouth, she cringed. They were "yucky," as Endora had said. As soon as she'd swallowed the beets, she turned back to Endora and smiled.

"See?" she said, "Mommy likes them."

"Yucky!" replied Endora, only louder this time.

Just then, the door opened, and Kay burst into the kitchen.

"I've got it!" she shouted, excitedly.

"Kay," said Endora.

"It's not contagious, I hope," replied Tabitha.

"I just figured out what my powers are," said Kay. She stepped up to Tabitha. "Remember that spell you tried to teach me that made things fly?"

"The hovering charm?" exclaimed Tabitha, "How could I forget? You got the hover part down, and then you put my sofa through the wall!"

"Yeah, sorry," replied Kay, "But watch this."

Kay touched Tabitha on her wrist. Tabitha felt a zap when Kay touched her.

"Oww!" yelled Tabitha, "Hey!"

Kay grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Is that what you do?" Tabitha asked, "You shock people?"

"No, just watch."

Kay pointed at a pitcher on the counter and concentrated. The pitcher hovered off the countertop and, under Kay's control, flew around the room. After making the pitcher do five laps around the room, Kay brought it back down where she'd found it. She turned back to Tabitha who was seriously impressed.

"Where did you get that kind of control?" exclaimed Tabitha.

"I took it from you," Kay replied. Tabitha didn't seem to understand.

"When I touched you, I absorbed your power into myself." Tabitha's eyes widened in amazement. "Very impressive, Kay." Kay smiled, acceptingly.

Sitting down at the table, Kay noticed the strained beets. She tasted it with her finger and grimaced as she closed her mouth.

"Eww!" she shouted, "You actually eat this stuff?"

"Actually, it's Endora's dinner," said Tabitha. Kay nodded, understandingly.

"Yucky!" said Endora.

"That's right," replied Kay, "Yucky!" She turned back to Tabitha. "You should try this."

Kay reached into her pocket and pulled out a jar and tossed it to Tabitha.

"Applesauce?" said Tabitha.

"It's delicious and nutritious," Kay said with a smile.

"Yummy!" exclaimed Endora. Kay giggled.

"Mom had an extra jar in the store room, and I thought I'd see if you and Endora wanted it."

As Tabitha began spoon-feeding the applesauce to Endora (who was eating it, happily), she turned back to Kay.

"So what do you plan to do with your new powers?" she asked.

"I'm going to break up Miguel and Charity's engagement." Kay answered.

"How are you going to do that?"

Kay smiled, slyly. "By stealing the ring."

Tabitha was confused. "How's that going to stop their engagement?"

"Well, it may not stop the engagement, but it'll certainly slow it down."

"Can't Miguel just buy another ring?"

"Not to sound mean but, not with the money he makes in a year. And Miguel'll want to do it right. If he's going to propose to a girl, he'll need to have a ring. Ergo, no ring, no engagement."

Tabitha smiled. "I knew there was a dark side still in you, Kay."

Kay smiled.


	10. Antonio vs Luis

Hey, guys! We're back. Sorry for the long hiatus. I've been really busy. Just for the record, I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going. I have ideas, but it's mostly just a big mutant battle in my head. So if I don't turn out a chapter a day, I apologize. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Antonio pulled up to the cottage, he was surprised to see the door wide open. Sheridan was not the type to forget to close the door. He panicked something had to be wrong. He parked the car and ran inside. 

The cottage was deserted, except for one person. As Antonio came into the house, Luis came out of the kitchen.

"Luis?"

"Antonio," said Luis, "I'm glad you're back."

"Why?" retorted Antonio, "Where's Sheridan?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Sheridan called me a while ago and asked me to come over."

"Why would she want to see you?" interrupted Antonio, angrily "I'm her husband."

"You're getting away from the point."

"No, I think we've hit the point, dead on! You just can't say away from my wife!"

"Antonio, if you'd just listen-"

"Sheridan is MY wife! But something about that just doesn't seem to register in your brain. So for the last time, STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Suddenly, Antonio's eyes turned bright red, and a powerful blast of light energy shot from his eyes and blasted Luis against the nearest wall. The blast left Luis somewhat dazed and made a nasty scar on his chest. Surprisingly, the scar healed in just a few seconds. Luis got up and glared at Antonio.

"Antonio," said Luis, "I didn't want to resort to this, but you just won't listen."

Luis extended his hands and two sets of razor-sharp claws shot out of his knuckles. Antonio fired another laser blast from his eyes, but this time, Luis deflected it with his clawed fist. Antonio charged at him. Not wanting to hurt his brother, Luis simply backhanded Antonio with his fist. Antonio went down and smashed into the dining room table, which collapsed on impact.

"Now, listen," said Luis, as he approached Antonio, "I just came by to check on Sheridan. She…"

Before Luis could finish his sentence, Antonio looked up at him and shot another optic blast at him. Luis flew back into the living room and crushed the coffee table as he landed. Antonio charged at him with one of the broken table legs, and began beating him, wildly. Luis chopped up the table leg and, retracting one of his claws, punched Antonio across the room.

"I can do this all day," Luis said, as he stood up, "Are you ready to calm down now?"

"Not until you learn to stay away from my wife!" shouted Antonio, who lunged at him again.

* * *

The two brothers battled for almost half an hour. Luis had Antonio in a chokehold, when they heard, "Attention! This is the Harmony Police Department! Please step out of the building with your hands in the air!" They could tell by the voice that it was Chief Bennett. This was good for Luis, because he would have a better chance of explaining the situation. Letting go of Antonio, Luis headed for the door. Antonio followed.

Luis and Antonio came out of the cottage with their hands up. When Sam saw the claws jutting out of Luis's knuckles, his jaw dropped. Embarrassed, Luis retracted the claws back into his hands.

"We got some complaints from some passersby, who said it sounded like a Van Damme movie up here," said Sam. "What's going on up here?"

"I was just reminding Luis to stay away from Sheridan," said Antonio.

"Well, that's not going to be a problem," replied Luis, "Considering she's not here."

"Whaddaya mean?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, what did you do to her?" demanded Antonio.

"Do you mind?" said Sam, forcefully, "I want to hear Luis's side of the story." Antonio fumed.

Luis told his story. "I got a call from Sheridan earlier that afternoon. She sounded worried. She asked me to come over and stay with her until you got back, Antonio. When I got here, Sheridan wasn't here."

"Kidnapping?" asked Sam.

"Maybe," said Luis, but there's no signs of struggle. But in a town like this, with the current state of things, I guess anything is possible."

Sam nodded in agreement, glancing down at Luis's knuckles. They both looked at Antonio.

"Alright, fine," he fumed, "Just find my wife, but once you find her, leave her alone."

"Alright," said Luis, "I promise."

Antonio went back into the cottage.

"You don't think I can see your fingers crossed behind you back?" said Sam.

Luis chuckled.


	11. Oddball

Time to pump some humor back into this story. I saw this character, Oddball, on one of the Marvel websites and I thought to myself, "That would be so funny. I have to use him somewhere." So here he is for your reading enjoyment. For more info on Oddball, see Bring On the Bad Guys: The Villains of Marvel Comics.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Ms. Davis, send in the next one."

Alistair sat behind his desk. He had been interviewing potential members for his supervillain Task Force. Some of them had been amazing. Some had been embarrassing. The last villain Alistair had interviewed was an elastic man, who had failed to live up to Alistair's expectations. He just hoped that next one was more of a cutthroat.

The next costumed villain walked into the room. Alistair took note of his colorful costume covered with balls.

"Son, if you're trying to be a bad imitation of the Joker, I should warn you that I am a fan of the Batman franchise and will not tolerate any sort of mockery."

"Mr. Crane, please," said the villain. "Just give me a chance to show you my stuff."

"Alright," Alistair nodded, "Show me your stuff. What's your name and what's your power?"

"Well, sir, my name is Elton Healy, but you can call me…Oddball."

"Funny," Alistair muttered to himself, "That's exactly what I thought when he walked in here."

"And my power," Oddball took one of the colored balls off of his belt and held it up. "I hurl these small, powerful, attack spheres with great force and flawless accuracy at my targets."

Alistair stared at Oddball for a second, then, finally, broke the silence by saying, "So, your power is that you throw balls at people?" Oddball sighed.

"Son," Alistair chuckled and shook his head, "You're probably better off joining the circus." He flipped the switch on the intercom. "Ms. Davis, send the next one in."

"No, sir, please," begged Oddball. Alistair turned back to the intercom. "Ms. Davis, hold that thought."

Oddball continued. "There's gotta be something I can show you to…" Just then, Oddball glanced out the window and noticed a security guard at the front gate of the mansion.

"I know," he said, excitedly, "If I hit that guard down by the gate, would you give me a chance?"

Alistair glanced out the window and down at the guard. He laughed. "Son, that's a 500-ft throw. Even Nolan Ryan couldn't make a shot like that."

"Oh, trust me, sir. It'll be a piece of cake."

Alistair smiled. "Fine, son. If you can hit that man by the gate, I'll consider giving you a spot on the team."

"Thank you, sir. And now comes the magic…"

Oddball wound up and prepared to throw. As he did, he muttered to himself: "Cinderella story. Outta nowhere. A former groundskeeper, now, about to become the Master's champion. It looks like a miracle..." Oddball threw the ball. It sailed across the grounds and hit the unsuspecting guard in the head. He was knocked unconscious by the blow. "It's in the hole! It's in the hole! It's in the hole!"

"Impressive," said Alistair, "And, apparently, a Caddyshack fan."

Oddball smiled. "Well, it is one of the best comedies ever made. Oh, and I think I should also mention that some of these balls are loaded with special booby traps, such as flashes, grenades, gas canisters, you get the idea."

Alistair added Oddball's name to the roster. "Congratulations, son. You're on the team."

Oddball looked like he was going to faint. He ran up and shook Alistair's metal-gloved hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane!" he exclaimed, "Thank you so much! I promise, sir, you will not regret this!"

Alistair smiled. "Son!" he said, forcefully, "Let go of my hand!"

Oddball let go of Alistair's hand. "Sorry, sir."

Alistair filled out a certificate of membership into his Task Force and handed it to Oddball.

"Give that to Ms. Davis on your way out. She'll tell you where to go next."

"Oh, thank you, sir," said Oddball, taking the certificate, "Thank you so much, sir." Oddball ran from the room, excitedly. Alistair smiled and shook his head.

"Crazy costumed clown," he muttered. He turned back to the intercom.

Ms. Davis, send in the next one…and stop serving cappuccinos in the waiting area. I think some of the applicants have had enough caffeine."


End file.
